Forced
by terezaisgonnadie
Summary: Shi, Kagami's old friend comes to Japan and joins the Seirin basketball team. KagakmixOC, AominexOC and maybe KurokoxOC, There might be future lemon/yaoi but I'm not sure as its my first M rated Fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first M rated fan fiction, there might be some yaoi and lemon! But MAYBE! as i never wrote a M rated story or a lemon, still a virgin and proud! :P anyway I hope u like it!

**Forced Chapter 1**

Hey my name is Shi Yamanako, I have black long hair that reaches just over my butt, fringe that reaches my eyebrows and on each side of my face I have streak of hair that ends under my slim face framing my face nicely.I have few piercings like snake bites, pierced both of my cheeks, ears and my right eyebrow, yeah not ladylike but I don't give a shit. I have dull black eyes and around the pupil I have some golden like color. I have just moved to Japan from America into a small flat. I moved away from my family because there was just too many of us, I have seven brothers and I used to had a twin sister but something happened to her. I also love basketball, my body is well build with six packs but not as visible. Only when I'm tense or am playing basketball. Some people when they first see me they say that I have a nicely curved body with nice sized breast. My breasts are D cup, it sometimes annoys me when I'm playing basketball and all the guys just stare at my breast. It's a piss take but I can live with it. Anyway back to the story...

"Class this is your new classmate" the teacher introduced and I yawned. 'boring'. I looked around the class and saw a familiar red head snoring in his seat. So this is where he disappeared off to?

"Yo, My name is Shi Yamanako. Any questions?" I said lazy to say anything more as I rested my weight on my left leg and leaned on it. A guys hand raised up and he has a tiny blush on his cheeks, oh boy here we go.

"are you single?" he asked blushing more red.

"yes and I plan on keeping it that way" I said smirking when some of the guys faces fell.

"good, can you go sit behind Kagami Taiga" the teacher said angrily when he saw Kagami snoring. I nodded and walked over to the redhead but there was someone already in the seat. I shrugged my shoulders and turned around.

"sir there's someone already sitting in there" I said pointing at the bluehead.

"OH! Sorry Kuroko. Sit in the empty seat next to Kagami then" the teacher said walking behind his desk and sitting down.

"class open up your books on page 394 (hahaha SNAPE) and do some silent reading" he said and started doing some paper work. I was already in my seat and took the book out that I was given before class. Everyone was silently whispering and some even pointing at me. I shrugged and grabbed my book smiling evilly. I hit Kagami with it on the head and he shot up.

"HERE!" he shouted and everyone in class burst out in laughter except for Kuroko and me.

"sit down Kagami and read your book" the teacher said annoyed and Kagami nodded glaring. He looked beside him and saw me smiling at him cheekily.

"SHI! THE FUCK YOU DOING HERE!" He screamed again bolting up from his seat that fell from his quick movement and he was pointing a finger at me while screaming.

"well as you can see I'm trying to read a book" I said waving Romeo & Juliet in front of his face smiling innocently.

"KAGAMI SIT DOWN!" the teacher yelled angrily again and Kagami obeyed like a puppy.

"I moved here, I was sick of my brothers abusing me" I whispered to Kagami and he grinned.

"nice to have you back, love" he smirked when an anger vein popped on my forehead. Me and Kagami used to go out, but I dumped his ass as he was over protective but we still stayed friends with benefits. But I must admit he has gotten more sexier and muscular.

"call me that again and I will kick your ass till next year" I growled and he smirked.

"let's settle this with a one on one game? What you say"

"your on baby!" I shouted and everyone stared at me weirdly. I glared them away and continued to read my book. But it was really hard because I had pair of red eyes always staring at my body.

After school Kagami,Kuroko and I headed for the gym to play that one on one game.

"I'm bored" I whined and jumped on Kagami's back. He grinned like a mad man and hold my ass so I wouldn't fall.

"I see that your ass is good as always maybe better" he said in matter of factly and I hit him on the head.

"Perv" i said and looked down at Kuroko.

"So Kuroko-kun what position do you play?" I asked smiling at him.

"I pass" he said looking up with the emotionless face that I find extremely cute.

"erm cool" I said as we walked through the gym's door. There were guys dribbling or shooting on the hoops and then there was a girl with a pink whistle in her mouth, she has short brown hair and two clips to keep her bangs away from her eyes.

"YOU'RE LATE!" she screamed at Kagami and Kuroko.

"sorry" they mumbled and Kagami set me down.

"Hey!" I smiled walking over to her.

"Oh Hi, who are you?" she asked, all the guys stopped practising and stared at me.

"I'm Shi Yamanako, nice to meet ya! I'm here only because I have store to settle with Kagami-baka"

"nice to meet you too, my name is Aida Riko. I'm coach of this lazy bunch!"

"hahaha that's so cool, so do you mind if me and Kagami use the gum for ten minutes?"

"not at all, kick his butt" she said laughing and I nodded. I went to the changing rooms and grabbed a black baggy shirt that ended his over my knees, some white basketball pants and black adidas trainers. I pulled my long black hair in a ponytail and brushed my bangs to the side and clipped them with some pins.

"ready to go"


	2. Chapter 2

HEEEY! I'm back! I hope you like the first chapter and I promise to work hard! Please contact me if you think I should work on something to make this story better for ya read and more fun for me to write ;) anyway second chapter is up! I'm not really good at writing all the basketball things like when they play the game but I will TRY! :D

**Forced Chapter 2**

Sweat was dripping down my face as i was dribbling the ball behind my back. Kagami was blocking me at them moment smirking like trying to say 'no where to run kitty. The score is 35-35 and we only have 10 seconds left. It's up to the last point now. I looked right and was about to dribbled that way but changed to the left and got past Kagami and shot a three pointer. I hold my breath as it went through the hoop and the timer went off. Everyone cheered and i smirked looking at Kagami who was glaring at me. I wiped some sweat with the bottom of my shirt and walked over to Riko.

"you're amazing!" she smiled and I laughed.

"it pays off when you have to live with seven brothers" I smiled and she giggled.

"what do you think about joining the club?" she asked (ALRIGHT! some of you might be thinking that girls aren't allowed to play in guys teams but tough shit cause she's!)

"count me in baby!" I grinned and everyone cheered. Kagami soon walked over to me and gave me a pat on the back.

"you have gotten stronger"

"i know and so have you" I smiled and got on my tip toes and kissed his cheek gently. He blushed little bit and looked away, I laughed and grabbed my bag that had my uniform in it and walked out of the gym telling everyone goodbye and that I will be at the practise tomorrow. Kagami and Kuroko ran after me but i don't think that Kagami noticed Kuroko.

"HEY! Shi what you say coming over to mine tonight?" he grinned and i shook my head 'tsking'.

"I'm alright, I would rather hang with Kuroko here tonight" Kagami jumped about five feet in the air when he looked beside him.

"Hello Kagami-kun" he said and i giggled.

"all three of us should go to Maji Burger" I suggested and they nodded. We walked down the streets making small talks until we got there. Kagami ordered dozens of burgers while Kuroko has a milkshake and I had two cheeseburgers and milkshake. We sat down in the corner and dug in.

"So Shi, I noticed that Chi ain't with ya? Is she still in America or something" Kagami asked lazily and I stopped sipping my milkshake and looked down so my fringe was covering my black eyes.

"she isn't here" I whispered and looked down on my feet.

"Why not? You two were like inseparable!" He said but then stopped.

"eh you see, Chi is dead" I said with a emotionless look and stared at Kagami blankly. He choked on his food, normally I would laugh at that but bringing up the matter about my dead twin sister was a deja vu topic.

"what happened?" he asked " if you don't mind"

"I do mind" I snapped angrily but softened when I saw Kagami giving me a small smile to calm me down "sorry, I didn't mean to snap at ya. I just don't like talking about it" I said grabbing my bag from under the table. "I'm off, bye" I said and kissed Kuroko's and Kagami's cheeks and left with a single tear sliding down my cheeks. A rain drop suddenly dropped in my head and I looked up. There were storm clouds above me but i didn't want to go home. I wandered around until it was pouring and ended up at a basketball court. I grabbed a basketball out of my bag and started shooting some hoops, I didn't care that it was raining and I was soaking wet and that I might catch a fever. I had to blow off some steam, I needed to keep my mind off my sister, I needed to be alone. I dunked the ball and staid hold on onto the hoop with my legs swinging.

"HEY THERE KITTEN! ARE YOU LOST?" I heard someone shout across the court. I jumped down and turned around. There was a tall muscular guy with dark skin and blue short hair smirking. He didn't mind the rain too and I noticed that he was wearing a white baggy top, some black basketball shorts and trainers and holding onto a basketball.

"no" I said and grabbed my ball and putted it away in my bag. He jogged over to me and sat down on the bench that my bag was currently on.

"what's your name" he asked trying to look at me but i looked the other way.

"that's for me to know and for you to **never **find out" I said and grabbed my bag and walked away from that crazy guy that was screaming at me. I heard him running after me and started walking faster until i was running through all kinds of alley ways. I saw my apartment building and quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed my keys from my bag's pocket and unlocked the door and slipped in. Locking the door behind me I leaned on the door breathing heavily with water dripping down on the floor.

"I'm home" I mumbled automatically but heard no answer "Oh yeah, I'm alone" I snickered and kicked my shoes off and walked in the living room where I threw my bag on the floor and started stripping from my wet clothes until I was only in my black bra and matching underwear. I kicked the clothes somewhere not caring where they ended up and walked in the bathroom and started running the bath. I stared at myself in the mirror blankly waiting for the warm water to fill up the bath tub. I shouldn't of have came here. I through and got in the tub hissing at how hot it was but still got in letting the hot water to warm me up. I laid there thinking about the new school and about everything that happened today until the time at Maji Burger. I signed and went under the water, the bathtub was big enough for me to have my legs stretched and my head was underwater with my hair floating around. I let out small bubbles just staring at them, I was holding onto my breath like the last piece of pizza until I had to take a breath and sat up breathing heavily.

"this is boring"


	3. Chapter 3

OK ! Here's Chapter 3 everyone :P x

**Forced Chapter 3**

I heard the most annoying music start playing and groaned, it was Justin Bieber baby. People say that if you have the must that you hate as your alarm clock it will wake you up and you will want to turn it off quicker. I groaned and kicked the blankets off me and walked across the room to turn my phone off with the stupid girly music.

"school today, but at least it's friday" I mumbled and rubbed the sleep off my eyes. I grabbed my uniform and went to the bathroom and started changing while brushing my teeth, I have the boys uniform as I don't like the girls uniform that much and the principal agreed that I can have the guys. I brushed my hair and done in into a plat so it was swaying behind my back and brushed my fringe so it was nice and straight and my two bits of hair that framed my face, I grabbed some make-up, I grabbed a mascara and putted little bit on, then an eyeliner doing a little flick at the end of my eyes and then some bloody red lipstick. I stared at myself in the mirror until I was satisfied and went to the kitchen and grabbed some juice and an apple. I looked at the time and saw that I had only FIVE MINUTES! Till the late bell goes and they will be closing the gates. I spilled my drink and quickly ran to the living room and grabbed my bag and phone and grabbed the shoes from the hall and quickly pulled them on. I locked the door behind me and putted my keys away and started running towards school.

I threw the door to our class open while breathing heavily.

"Shi Yamanako" the teacher said and then looked at the door.

"has entered" I said laughing and skipped over to my seat. Some people laughed while I sat down and tilted my head up breathing heavily.

"that was a close one" I heard Kagami say beside me and gave him the thumbs up still with my head tilted up.

"Alright everyone gather around" Riko called and I stopped strangeling Kagami and ran over to Riko. I heard Kagami groan and saw him getting up from the floor. Moron.

"After the weekend we have a practise game against Too academy" Riko said and everyone groaned or anime fell.

"what's going on?" I asked Kagami and he grinned.

"you know the Generation of Miracles that Kuroko was in?" he asked and I nodded " well the ace of their team is in that school and we will be playing against"

"cool! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" I said fist punching the air and jumping. Everyone laughed and I seemed to bring the spirit back up. We all packed up and headed out or home. I walked to Maji burger with Kuroko and Kagami and we grabbed the regular.

"so do you two want to stay over tonight" I asked and Kuroko nodded.

"yeah, let's go to the grocery store and buy junk food" Kagami grinned and we all agreed. We brought some more burger and milkshakes for later and headed to the closest grocery store.

"I will go get it while you two wait here with the food" I said and walked in grabbing one of those trolley things that you carry around in your hand. I grabbed some candy for me e.g strawberry bon bons, toffee and candyfloss. The I walked in the alley with energy drinks only to bump into someone and falling on my ass.

"moron watch where you're going" I said and looked up, in front of me stood that same guy that I saw on the court yesterday.

"Oh it's you! I never got your name" the guy smirked handing out his hand for me to take it.

"and you never will. You know it's common sense for a stranger to state his name to the lady first before asking for hers" I said grabbing his hand. He pulled me up with ease and wrapped his arm around my waist and pushed me forward so our bodies were touching. I could smell his minty breath on my face and nearly melted.

"The name's Daiki Aomine beautiful, what's yours?" he asked and smirked seductively.

"Shi Yamanako handsome" I smirked when his eyes widened from shock and he let me go. "if you don't mind i better be off or my friend will storm in here and throw a fi~"

"SHI! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG?" Kagami said storming over to me.

"here he's" I smiled and looked up at Aomine who was glaring at Kagami.

"Daiki Aomine" Kagami growled.

"Taiga Kagami, what are you doing here?"

"came to look for my friend" Kagami said grabbing me from beside of Aomine and putting an arm around me protectively, *sigh* same as always.

"Kagami, calm down" I said and wiggled away from Kagami " sorry about that Aomine, but we better be off" I said and grabbed Kagami's big arm and walked towards the energy drinks and threw about ten rockstars in the trolley thing.

"Now you go get the crisps and i will get the ice cream, please don't get lost I don't want to go report a lost child in small supermarket" i smirked when he got angry and stormed away. I giggled and went over to the ice cream and grabbed some chocolate, cookie dough and vanilla for Kuroko. I putted them in the trolley and went to look for Kagami. He was standing in the alley with his hand holding his chin and thinking.

"seriously" I said grabbing a random packet and grabbing his hand again to go and pay.

We were sitting in my living room watching Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban, yeah we were bored and because I'm so awesome I grabbed Harry Potter movie and forced the two guys to watch it.

"I'm bored" Kuroko suddenly announced and my eyebrow twitched.

"what do you want to do then?" I asked looking up, my couch was a two seater and Kuroko and Kagami were sitting on it while I sat on the floor between Kagami's legs while he stroked my hair.

"truth or dare?" Kagami suggested and my face went pale, knowing Kagami for a long time you will know that he's up to something evil because his eyes sparkle.

"how do you play it?" Kuroko asked interested and i groaned.

"awh this is gonna be fun" Kagami said rubbing his hands together and grinning evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! in this chapter are no yaoi or lemon but some weird shit! I was writing the other chapter and this idea just popped into my mind so be ready for some weird shit!

**Forced Chapter 4**

Kagami explained Kuroko the game and Kuroko actually AGREED! to play it. They probably gang up on me.

"alright lady's first" Kagami said and I smirked evilly.

"truth or dare Kagami?"

"truth"

"pussy, alright when was the last time you woke up from a dream and had a morning wood and what was the dream about?" I asked smiling innocently, he stared at me and i saw his eyebrow twitch.

"the other night and the dream was about you" he said smirking, I glared at his stupid face and looked at Kuroko for some help but he just stared at me blankly.

"My turn, Kuroko truth or dare?" Kagami asked.

"dare"

"i dare you to call up the coach and tell her that her breasts are small" I giggled and Kuroko nodded and went over to his bag and grabbed his phone. He punched down few buttons until he was calling the coach and putted it on a loudspeaker.

"Kuroko-kun it's late what's going on?" Riko said, she sounded really tired and I nearly felt sorry for her, nearly.

"Coach, you have small boobs" Kuroko said in his monotone and we heard Riko hung up. Me and Kagami burst out laughing while Kuroko just smiled.

"Shi-chan? truth or dare"

"dare" i said after recovering from my laughter.

"I dare you to go in the bathroom with Kagami and make out" he said, my eye twitched and I stared at Kuroko.

"I always thought you were nice, but I was wrong" I said and grabbed Kagami's arm and dragged him in my small bathroom. Kuroko followed behind and I closed the door in his face.

"your ten minutes, starts now" he said and I looked at Kagami for help. He smiled gently and leaned forwards. I sighed and met him halfway. Our lips connected, his lips tasted as sweet as always. I loved his lips, they were as sweet as some kind of candy and they were my drug. My fingers laced with his hair and I pulled on them gently. His arms sneaked around my waist and were making their way slowly to my ass. I gasped as he squeezed my butt and he quickly slid his tongue in my mouth. He explored everything, every inch of my mouth and I just couldn't get enough. He grabbed my legs and i jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist while he was gripping my but to hold me up. We pulled away for air and Kagami went for my neck leaving small butterfly kisses. I moaned softly and gripped his hair. He sucked on my neck leaving a big blue/red hicked. He pulled away and stared at it feeling satisfied with his work.

"i missed you" He moaned as I nibbled on his collarbone.

"i missed you too" I said leaving a small bite, he moaned and set me on the counter next to my sink. He started to take my baggy shirt off and threw it somewhere. I smirked as he stared at my chest area with his mouth in a shape of an O.

"my eyes are here idiot not there" I said and grabbed his chin kissing him softly and passionately. We heard a knock on the door and then it opened with Kuroko's head popping inside.

"time is up you two, I'm hungry" he said and walked away. i blushed and searched for my shirt that was near the toilet. i bend over to go and get it and felt Kagami stroking my back and his man area was right near my ass.

"let's finish that tomorrow" he said and walked away leaving me hanging and wanting more. I groaned and pulled the shirt over my head and walked in the living room where Kuroko and Kagami were stuffing their faces with ice cream.

**Sorry that this chapter was a bit small but i ran out of ideas! stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thanks for reading my story! When I woke up this morning and went to fan-fiction. net I had so many views! A special thanks to **Akasuna-No-Tenshi**as she was the first to favorite my story and for her cool reviews XD THANKS!

**Forced Chapter 5**

The following Saturday morning I woke up on the couch with my blanket covering me, Kuroko and Kagami were sleeping together on the floor. Kagami had his arm wrapped around Kuroko's chest and his leg was over his. I giggled and tip toed to my room quickly and grabbed my phone. I ran to the living room and took a picture of those two for a later blackmail. I threw my phone on the couch after I took the picture and kicked Kagami awake.

"morning sleeping beauty" I laughed, he rubbed his eyes and then saw what position him and Kuroko were laying. He yelp and jumped up away from Kuroko who rubbed his eyes sleepily, his bed hair was totally hot and his eyes were slowly closing again.

"I will go make breakfast" I said and went to the kitchen. I started making pancakes, I heard Kagami and Kuroko arguing in the next room and sighed.

"kids these days"

"who your calling a kid?" Kagami suddenly said wrapping his arms around me and kissed my neck here the swelling hickey was. I bit my lip holding the urge to moan. I flipped the pancake and rested in Kagami's arms.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko said from behind us and Kagami jumped nearly taking me with him but I quickly pulled away from him. "I need help with the blankets" he said and they both walked away. I stuck the pancakes on three plates and took them in the living room with some jam,nutella or just sugar.

"here food's ready" I said setting it down on the table. Kagami started to quickly stuff his face while me and Kuroko took our time talking about basketball. We plaid rock, paper and scissors and Kagai lost so he had to wash the dishes while Kuroko went to get changed in some clothes that I gave him, my wardrobe is mostly guys clothes so I had some for them and yes even boxers. I grabbed some clothes too and went to the bathroom to get changed. I pulled on some white lace underwear, white baggy t-shirt that said 'bite me' and black basketball pants. I heard someone knock on the door and opened it. It was Kagami and I gave him some clothes that I took in here with me.

"thanks" he mumbled and set them on the counter while I was brushing my teeth, I gave him a spare toothbrush and then went to check on Kuroko who was sitting on my bed asleep.

"awh" I smiled and went to sit next to him and shook him. "wake up Kuroko-kun, we're heading out" I said shaking him but he didn't budge. Instead he hugged me sideways and we fell on my bed backwards with his hand around my chest.

"Shi...Shi-chan" he moaned in his sleep and my eyes widened. "not here, Kagami will see us" he said and smiled. Now I was really freaked out and quickly bolted up not caring if I woke the Phantom player.

"eh? Shi-chan?" he said rubbing his eyes and I laughed awkwardly.

"come on Kuroko, we're heading out" i said and quickly ran out of my room but because Jashin hates me I bumped into Kagami and fell on my ass.

"watch where you're going love" he smiled and gave me hand. I took it and he pulled me up, he pulled me closer so his lips were right next to my ear and i could feel his warm breath on my neck

"you can still see the hickey" he whispered and I squeaked and pulled away from him covering the hickey with my hands.

"idiot" I mumbled and went to the living room and grabbed my phone and keys. "COME ON YOU TWO! WE'RE LEAVING!" I shouted and pulled my shoes on. Kagami and Kuroko walked in and pulled there shoes on too and we were off, somewhere.

We ended up at the same court that I met Aomine for the first time and guess who just decided to pop up? Aomine, my life is hell.

"HEY! KITTEN!" He screamed and i groaned passing the ball to Kagami.

"what do you want Aomine?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and leaning forward little bit.

"I came to see you" he smirked and tried to hug me but I dodged and slid under his feet. I popped up behind his back and started walking away.

"Oh come on baby!" he said and grabbed my shoulder and turned me around so I was facing him.

"leave me alone Aomine" I said but he grabbed both of my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"what is this?" He asked and pulled my sleeve over my shoulder so you could see the hickey easily.

" a hickey" i said in matter of factly tone.

"who gave it to you?" he asked and I giggled.

"a guy"

"what guy"

"a cool guy"

"who's that cool guy?" Aomine asked impatient, I heard Kagami snicker behind us and walk over to me.

"I was the one who has created that masterpiece" he said cockily and elbowed him in the ribs.

"cocky bastard" I said and went to grab my bag.

"I'm going home" I said and started walking away. Kagami, Aomine and Kuroko just struggled their shoulders and started playing another game of basketball. Boys are idiots.


	6. Chapter 6

HEEY guys ! I'm back just came back from morrisons to get some junk food with my sister XD she made me buy BANANAS AND ORANGES! she's 4 btw guys but anyway right now we're chilling and watching Scooby-Doo! so I decided to update another chapter!

**Forced Chapter 6**

Monday's mornings. I hate waking up on this day, it always feels like I'm after a hangover. I turned the annoying music off just like any other day and went t get changed.

"Alright everyone quiet down!" the teacher yelled, everyone was screaming wanting to get out of this class as the bell rung like five minutes ago but the teacher was keeping us in. Apparently someone has lit the toilets on fire and the teachers were investigating who done it. Hahahaha frankly I don't know who has done it but it did give me a good idea for a prank :P . Finally a senior ran into our classroom and whispered something to the teacher who nodded here and then.

"alright everyone see you tomorrow" he said and everyone ran out of the class pushing each other. Me and Kuroko staid behind waiting for everyone to clear out and when everything was safe and didn't cause us a death threat we walked down the hallways and down the stairs towards the gym where we were supposed to meet up. Everyone was there and we went to get changed into our Seirin uniform and headed out towards the Touou academy.

"KAGAMI!" I shouted and he turned around grumpily

"what do you want love?" he asked and I smirked. I jumped on his back piggyback style.

"I'm lazy, carry me" I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder *sigh*. Seriously I got to stop that ! Before we knew it we were in the Touou gym and I was still holding on tight onto Kagami's back.

"Yo! Kagami" I heard Aomine yell and some footsteps coming over to us. "I just want to make one thing clear, Shi-chan is mine" he said and I think he poked Kagami's chest because Kagami took few steps back.

"shhh. she's asleep" Kagami said and I giggled.

"I'm quite wide awake boys" I said and got off Kagami's back and walked around him " and I think it's up to me who I'm going to choose to be with"

"SHI-CHAN! You're here? Why?" Aomine said excited but then he looked confused as why I was here.

"well my team are playing against your's today, so get ready to have your ass kicked" I said smirking and walked over to Kuroko who was with the rest of the team unnoticed.

"Hey Kuroko-kun! You're ready to kick some ass?"

"you bet" he smiled, his eyes sparkled little bit and i couldn't help but stare into them. They were so cool, a aqua like blue color pretty unusual if you ask me. We had this wired connection until a whistle blown right next to me and I glared at coach Riko.

"alright everyone get ready!" she said and we all huddled up and Riko told us our positions.

"YEAH!" We all screamed and everyone got into position, I was playing in the first quarter with the seniors.

"don't mess up Shi-chan" Kiyoshi-senpai teased and I hit his shoulder playfully. We got into our position me being behind Kiyoshi-senpai ready for the ball.

"OI! Shi-chan, if we win this game you will go on a date with me tonight" Aomine said walking past me and brushing past my ass 'accidently'.

"alright and if we win you will run naked around Seirin academy at lunch time tomorrow" I smirked.

AFTER THE GAME

"NOOOO!" I screamed, tonight I sadly have to go on a date with Aomine. Jashin hates me.

"I will walk you home so you can get ready" he smirked and I pouted angrily like a little kid.

"Kagami-kun?" I said patting my eyelashes, please be in a good mood please help me.

"no, you shouldn't of have made a bet!" He warned and I anime fell.

"evil. Pure evil" I said then an idea popped in my mind and i bolted back up "and I was gonna let you stay round mine for little fun" I said winking, I might sound like a slut but COME ON! I need help from this idiot.

"no" he said turning around and walking away with Kuroko.

"BASTARD!" I screamed. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and i gasped when I felt something hard against my ass.

"ready to go?"

"oh it's only you Aomine. Sadly yes" We walked out of the gym and I led him where my apartment was, on the way there I tried to run away but Aomine caught me and now I'm being carried bridal style.

"here we're" I mumbled and he set me down. I fished through my bag trying to find the keys and panicked when I couldn't find them.

"ah could you wait a moment, I don't know where my keys are" I said awkwardly and then heard something jingle.

"you mean these?" Aomine said holding out my keys with a naruto charm on it and a little plushie that I got from Kagami when we were younger.

"OI! Where did you get them?" I asked annoyed and snatched them from his hand and unlocked the door.

"I was going to blackmail you if you wouldn't be willing to come" he laughed and I had the urge to close the door in his handsome face, wait WHAT?

"come in" i said lazily and closed the door behind him as he came in.

"nice place" he stated and I nodded smirking "do you work as a stripper to pay off the bill or something?" Aomine laughed and I glared at him.

"no, my dad owns a game company. He pays for my bill and send me money for the food too" I said and went to my room and threw my bag on the bed.

"you can go to the living room while I get ready" I said shooing him off but he still sat on my bed.

"but i want to watch you" he said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"hahaha no. GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"are you on your monthly? Cause if you're then there's no action for me tonight so be serious!"

"FUCK OFF!"

HEY guys sorry for another note but I will maybe not be updating tomoz as its Halloween so HAPPY HALLOWEEN if I don't update! Also I'm gonna be pretty busy now as me and my friends are starting a cosplay ;) see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE! MWUHAHAHA! I have turned 15 just today bitches! XD i'm legally allowed to have sex next year ! :P anyway next chapter is up!x

**Forced Chapter 7**

I was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a baggy top that said 'fuck me' and some . Yeah maybe not the best to wear for a date but as I said I'm not classy. i walked in the living room and saw Aomine watching Sponge Bob.

"ready?" i asked and he nodded not looking away from the TV.

"LOOK A NAKED WOMAN!" I screamed and he bolted up and looked around.

"where?"

"now that I have your attention, let's go" I said turning the TV off and walking away from that idiot who was mumbling nonsense. We walked out and while I locked the door Aomine was kissing my neck.

"get off dude" I growled and jabbed him in the ribs.

"owh, you're so mean Shi-chan"

"yeah I know. When I was born Satan once said 'Oh shit competition' so you're not the first to think that I'm evil" I snickered and started walking off somewhere, Aomine jogged behind me grinning ear to ear with his hands in his pockets.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked bit annoyed by his look.

"Maji burger"

"ooooh, how romantic" i laughed and headed to Maji burger. When we got there I saw Kagami and Kuroko sitting at our usual table. Aomine ordered while I was supposed to find a table.

"HEY! Kuroko-kun!" I laughed and skipped over to the phantom player.

"Hello Shi-chan" he said and sipped his milkshake, as you do.

"no Hi to me?" Kagami asked surprised.

"no" I said flatly and took the table behind Kuroko. Aomine came over with some large fries,four cheese burgers and two milkshakes. I took two cheese burgers and started digging in.

"you're such a boy" Aomine said looking disgusted.

"and what?" I said with a frie sticking out of my mouth.

"but that also makes you cute" he said biting the other bit of the frie brushing past my lips.

"pervert" I mumbled and looked out the window, I finished my burger and just sat there staring out the window and sipping my milkshake. I could hear Kagami and Kuroko arguing, well Kagami was Kuroko just kept his cool and did whatever. Aomine was ignoring me texting with someone smiling here and now. I sighed and got up, Aomine looked up confused and I just smirked.

"I'm going" I said and started walking away but he was right at my side holding my hand.

"let's go to the basketball court and play a little one on one" he suggested with a twinkle in his eyes.

"*sigh* alright then" I said, Aomine opened the door for me and we left to go find the closest basketball court.

"come on Shi? what's wrong?" Aomine whined and walked backwards in front of me.

"oh nothing, just thinking"

"about what?"

"at how much I hate you"

"that's not very nice"

"I don't care"

"but you love me"

"yes I do"

"you do?"

"no"

"calm down kids, there's no need to be like cat and a mouse" a third voice said, a pretty deep voice and i do know that voice.

who do you think it is? hahahaha sorry that it's a bit short but I'm bit busy lately :P anyway thanks Yurika's soul for her review ! I have tried to make the character like me but not at the same time if you know what I mean. I wear guys clothes and am a bit of a tomboy but i can be shy at times. Anyway thanks for wishing us about the cosplay thing and it's going great! we have finished two videos now we just have to upload them and think of a name for us. I did come up with one but my friends disagree :( x


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back after a long and boring day of my new school! It stinks of fish no joke! see ya!

"James what are you doing here" I asked turning around. It was my older brother by one year. He has black hair with a full fringe and round glasses adding a 'cute' look to him.

"came to check on you" he said and stuffed his hands in his pocket and leaned on his leg.

"well you don't have to, I'm fine so leave now" I growled and he smirked.

"why would I?"

"because i said so, now do it"

"alright, but just for your information. I'm sharing the flat with you" he said walking away slowly.

"WHO THE FUCK DIED AND MADE YOU THE KING?" I screamed

"me" i heard him say before Aomine got into my view.

"who was that?" He asked confused and tilted his head to the side.

"my older brother" I said and started walking away, my night was completely ruined by that motherfucker and I just want to go to a bar and get drunk.

"come on let's play" he said walking backwards in front of me.

"I don't wanna, where's the closest pub or a bar?"

"just across the road" he said and i nodded and started running away from him. I heard him groan and then someone running after me. I walked in the club and straight towards the bar and sat down. Aomine sat next to me and looked at me confused.

"Ah! Aomine I see you have brought a new babe, the usual?" the bartender asked and I snickered.

"give me the strongest you've got" I said leaning on the bar and looking at the guy. He was about three or four the most years older than us and had blonde messed yo hair and brown eyes.

"and how old are you miss cutie?" he asked in a flirty way but failed with me.

"younger than your fucking ass, now give me the fucking drink or I'm out of here" I said boredly.

"coming right up"

SKIP TWO HOURS LATER !

"come on Shi" Aomine whined.

"you have had enough" Kuroko said. Some time tonight Aomine called Kuroko and Kagami to help him get me back home. Yes I have gotten wasted because I don't want to see James.

"no, give me more" I said to the bartender and he chuckled.

"no don't give her any" Kuroko said panicking a little bit.

"sorry but the lady said she want's some so she's getting it"

"I like you" I said winking at him and he blushed and handed me the glass. I downed the whole shit, the alcohol was burning my throat adding a nice hot warmth to it.

"come on let's go home now" Kagami said and I nodded and they all sighed.

"pay for me Aomine" I said and somehow managed to get up but tripped so I fell on Kuroko and we both fell. And the most funniest thing happened! My lips landed on his! What a coincidence. And because I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing I bit his bottom lip. Kuroko stared at me with wide eyes but soon they closed and he kissed back. This time I felt him lick my bottom lip and I gladly opened my mouth little bit to explore. That was until I was pulled off by Kagami and Kuroko was pulled by Aomine.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KUROKO!" Aomine screamed and Kuroko looked away refusing to answer.

"come on Shi, I'm taking you home" Kagami said but I groaned and started whining.

"I don't wanna! I don't want to see James" i said stomping my foot, Kagami froze and then after a while nodded.

"I see why" he mumbled and Aomine and Kuroko gave him weird stares. "Ok you're going to stay the night round mines"

"no"

"she can stay round my house" Kuroko piped up and Kagami and Aomine gave him 'the death glare'.

"YAY!" I squeaked and pulled away from Kagami and hugged Kuroko around the neck. He slipped his arm around my waist and we walked out of the bar. We could still hear Aomine and Kagami screaming but didn't care. Kuroko took me to his house that was near our school, surprisingly.

"come on in" he said kicking his shoes and I followed suit. His apartment looked really small, his living room and kitchen were connected. Then there were two more doors that must lead to the bedroom and bathroom.

"nice place you got"

"thanks, sit down. Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"anything"

"anything?"

"yeah..." I said and he came to sit down next to me and slid his hand on my leg

"alright then"

HEEEY! sorry but im not gonna be able to update as much as I did before cause we have school now again :'(((( CRYYY! and we have so much work and studying ! thanks for understanding and I was wondering who u want Shi to end up with? write it in the preview please! THANKS!


End file.
